Disk brake systems include a plurality of rotating friction disks, or rotors, and a plurality of non-rotating friction disks, or stators. The rotors may be coupled to a wheel assembly and may rotate with the wheel assembly. The stators may be coupled to a fixed (relative to the wheel assembly) structure and may fail to rotate with the wheel. An actuator may apply a force to the friction disks to compress the rotors and stators. Friction between the rotors and stators may slow rotation of the wheel assembly. After a period of use, the rotors and stators may experience wear.